Bottles of Hue
by boite de crayons
Summary: Drabble; She liked her world blurry, as if everything was in pastels of gray... and then he came along, turning her palette into rainbow colors that left her feeling beyond iridescent.
1. White

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Bottles of Hue

By: _The. Unfortunate. Fool._

_**Color**__: __The quality of an object of substance with respect of light reflected by the object, usually determined visually by measurement of hue, saturation, and brightness of the reflected light; saturation, or chroma; hue. _

_..._

_Nobody could figure it out. _

Nobody could figure it out; Why they were together, that is - they seemed too perfect, too beautiful, too… in love.

The way she would walk down the hallway with her hips swinging at each step, her eyes glaring for some unknown reason, and her mouth in a slight pout. She wouldn't look at anybody else in the hallway except for him.

Her face would light up every time she spotted him. And if you were lucky, you could see her mouth curve in the slightest notion. Her eyes would soften as soon as his hand would grab hers and drag her into the cafeteria - confidence and allure at his every step.

He would smirk, knowing what temporary effect he had on her. Though, he might tense up when her arm slid through his or whenever she gave him that sly grin because he would be completely entranced.

They were the power pair, the prom king and queen, the destined ones, the runaway models, the _it _couple.

But, what was their relationship based off?

_Sex. _Majority of thestudents would whisper, wondering how they handled living together in the same house. It didn't seem like a farfetched idea, this was high school, after all.

_No, beauty. _Girls would gossip, jealous the way her hair would stay in perfect, golden curls and how she could manage to keep her hot beau exclusively wrapped around her fingers. A woman's power was a man's weakness.

_Pain. _Was what their family had concluded. Their intertwining paths couldn't have been met if it wasn't for a bloody past or a broken future. They were looking for comfort in each other, for, dare they say, _love. _

Love where both beauty and desire existed. But for her, it was all nothing but a game; child's play. And for him, it was all about thanking her and just _being_ there. Having a second life to enjoy.

So they inevitably stayed together, falling in, and sometimes out, of love. They were like colors on painting - some which stood out and others that were blended in, creating a masterpiece.

_Colors. _Is what they perceived, but never admired.

Colors of life.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

_**White**__: A hue completely desaturated by admixture with the highest value possible; an unfinished state or condition. _

_..._

_He didn't know what happened._

He didn't know what happened; the plan for his day was to just take a hike, notably in the mountains of Tennessee. He just wanted a break, some time alone, peace.

He had been working on the railroad in Gatlinburg with his brothers. All day, he dropped pieces of rectangular-cut wood against the rocky earth. Someone would then give him a couple of nails so he could hammer the pieces of wood permanently into the ground. They worked nonstop, building and constructing every inch of the railroad. So when he did decide to run off and take a day to himself, this was nothing like what he had expected.

The town-folks had known him well, so did the ladies. Every day, he would go to a pub and flatter some blonde-haired, tightly dressed, and red lipped girl into his dismay. What he did after… was not something you'd want to describe.

Other than womanizing, alcohol was another stress reliever. He would stay in the pub for hours, sipping and hauling drink after drink until his brain felt fuzzy, felt distorted. To make it worse, he would gamble right after, throwing all his day's earnings onto a table and demanding a crowd to watch him play. Sometimes he won, most of the time he lost. Yet, he would blame it on the bitter alcohol for clogging up his brain and senses. Back then, he simply couldn't think straight.

Then he would waltz and stumble all the way back home, like a complete drunk. His parents didn't care - he was the baby. The youngest, the most handsome, and the fittest of all his brothers. He was Emmett McCarthy and nothing could change that, except this moment.

Because there he was, lying on the ground with his body screaming in pain. His hike had been marvelous, a real time pleaser. But that bear had been angry and seemed to appear out of thin air. He didn't see it, he didn't know. So when he felt claws rip his skin open and leg quickly snap - he knew.

He knew he was going to die.

The torture lasted probably no longer than five minutes. After the animal got its satisfaction, it strolled back into the woods with a significant piece of his skin. His hands were covering his head for protection as he was curled up against the dirty ground, his head pounding with anguish.

He slowly managed open his eyes and felt sticky blood drip down his neck. He gasped for breath, trying to move. He slowly craned over his legs so he could cover his bleeding thigh and punctured knee. However, he instantly regretted his attempt because his broken leg skidded against the rocky floor. He screamed.

He couldn't get up, he couldn't treat his wounds, and he couldn't even call for help. No one knew where he was, no one but him and that bear. After a few moments, his head started to feel light as a numbing pain ran down his body - he was losing blood, fast.

He looked up at the sky and saw clear, white fluffy clouds. They were floating by him as if nothing had happened. Soon, he'd figured, he'd be up there, sitting on top of those cotton like puffs, watching his family from heaven.

He smirked, he'd always been the best in his family - always was the first, so why not die before them all? Heh, he sure was optimistic, even about death.

His breathing got more ridged. His head seemed fuzzier; he would have fainted at that moment if he hadn't heard that branch snap. A swift crack of wood brought him quickly back to his senses.

He forced his eyes open, feeling someone's presence. He groaned, looking to where the sound originated from and saw pearly white shoes instead. They were fancy with high heels, very feminine and expensive looking.

His eyes roamed from the shoes all the up to her face. She was gorgeous. Her blonde hair was pinned on top of her head as a thin veil covered her face. She was wearing a wedding dress; white silk clinging onto her skin, designed with classic gems and stones. But, what stood out most were her eyes. Red and sharp, they pierced through him silently and contrasted perfectly with her white skin.

She was… indescribable; A savior, a guardian, a… angel.

Yes, she was his white angel. She was coming to take him away - take him to heaven. He felt his mouth curve. She leaned closer to him, a scowl etched across her face. She looked at him with disgust, her body tensing as she approached him.

He watched her with calm eyes as a silly grin plastered his face. Her eyes widened in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. His head kept ringing until he could feel the pounding in his ears. His eyes rolled back, his breathing increased.

The last thing he saw was her face, her beautiful angelic face, before he fainted.

* * *

><p>When Rosalie saw him, she grimaced.<p>

He had been slaughtered badly. His knees were both scraped, he had a broken leg, and his head was bleeding uncontrollably. It made her feel alive, feel… instinctive.

Before all this, she had been killing off her _ex_- fiancée and his disciples. They deserved it; after all, they destroyed her first. An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth, it was only fair game.

So, after torturing and murdering her pathetic ex-beau, she was running back home, feeling somewhat satisfied. She had been leaping through the forest and enjoying the gush of wind against her face when she smelled something sweet, something sticky, something like… blood, freshly spilled human blood.

And on cue, she trailed after it. The scent became stronger and stronger, until she finally found the source - a recently mauled man.

She could have just turned back, ignoring his dripping blood and alluring scent. Heck, she could have killed him too. But Carlisle's face flashed through her head, his face of disappointment. So, she crept closer, not wanting him to see her. She was about a good three feet away when she stepped on that damn branch - it instantly snapped. She hissed, watching him suddenly move at the sound.

She wanted to turn around and leave. But his eyes eventually found hers and he did something surprising - he smiled.

This severely wounded man that was on the verge of dying just _smiled _at her, as if he was feeling well and or having the best day of his life. If she could breath, her breath would be stuck in her throat right now.

How long had it been since someone looked at her like that- with genuine happiness? It suddenly made her feel very empty and frozen; she didn't know what to do.

His eyes slowly closed as his grin slipped off his face - he had fainted within the mere seconds of her arrival.

Now, he was better off as a dead man. But, part of her felt complied to do _something_. She couldn't just leave this man here to die in the woods, she wasn't that heartless. Yet, when she came closer to his body, his scent attacked her. She craved nothing more than to slam her teeth into his neck and suck out all of his blood.

… And then Carlisle's face popped into her head again. She frowned. What would he have done?

"_Miss, stay calm. I've saved you…" _

She shook her head at the memory - she knew exactly what he would do. He would save this man's life by changing him into a monster, a demon. It made her want to scream.

She couldn't just plunge her teeth into him and do some vampire magic to switch him - she wouldn't. Plus, what if she couldn't stop? What is she just sucked him dry?

"_Rosalie, I'm always here for you. Don't be afraid to ask for help in times of need. " _

Her mouth was set in a straight line. She knew exactly what she had to do. Forcing her predatory impulses aside, she leaned down to the man and picked him up - carrying him piggy back style. Taking a deep breath (if she could), she ran.

She leaped across trees and rocks, using all her strength to save him. Why? She didn't exactly know, but the way he looked at her with such peace and subtleness, she wanted to do nothing than stare into his vivid eyes. Too bad he had collapsed so quickly.

It made her almost want to laugh, what would he do after waking up? He had no choice left; she was making it for him - like Carlisle had done for her.

Her arms felt like collapsing while his blood was dripping her on silky white dress. White was being stained by red. Her eyes hardened, her mouth twitched. She couldn't give into her instincts yet, she just couldn't.

"_Rosalie, I'm sorry… I didn't know that you would come to hate this second life. Please, forgive me." _

She screamed and began to run even faster. She could feel his warmth, his heartbeat, his flesh right on top of her. And she would take it all away, as if it meant nothing.

Her brain was filled with his scent as her throat became tighter and tighter. This made her run even faster.

She couldn't save him. She wouldn't save him.

She'd just take it all away.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, he had never felt so thirsty in his life. He craved something, <em>anything. <em>He hissed.

"Here, drink this,"

He turned his head and suddenly felt like melting. There she was, his angel. He had remembered her face so clearly that it shocked him to see her there, right in front of him.

Not even glancing down at the drink, he grabbed it and poured whatever liquid she had offered him into his mouth. He was staring at her the whole time.

A sweet and sticky substance slid down his throat and he suddenly felt alive. But, he had finished drinking all of it and quickly wanted more, much more.

He looked at his angel, confused. She was frowning; her lovely white dress was stained with dirt and blood. Surprisingly, the sight of blood made him want to lunge. But he couldn't, he would hurt her.

She had been there to take him away and now he was still very much alive. He wondered if he was in heaven because he couldn't feel his heartbeat.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," a tall, blonde haired man said, "I'm Carlisle. Don't worry, everything is fine - we've just changed you, that's all."

"Changed me?" he questioned.

"Yes sir, you're uh… a vampire now,"

His eyes automatically met hers. She looked away. The only thing he could stare at was her extremely pale skin.

He smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Well, how was it? Haha, this is actually my first Twilight fic, _ever_, so please be nice while reviewing. :]

Um, I hope the grammar was ok - grammar is… not my forte.

Oh, and as for the details of Emmett's past, I found facts about him online so none of this was 'made up'. I just used the details Stephanie Meyer had provided and twisted them to fit the story ~

This is a drabble (involving colors) so I just wanted to make it clear that there's no exact 'plot'. Either way, thanks for reading and remember to review!


	2. Orange

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter Two

_**Orange: **__A high energy color; symbolic of strength and endurance. _

…

_He couldn't stop staring. _

He couldn't stop staring. His eyes trailed over to his angel and somehow, they remained focused upon her. She was reading _Romeo & Juliet_ as her eyes moved swiftly across each page. Once in a while, she'd glance at Edward - who was too busy playing the piano to even notice. He scoffed.

He walked up to where she was sitting and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

She looked up from her book, frowning, "It's a family couch - you don't have to ask."

Ah, that's right. He was part of the family now - had been a vampire for about three months. Yet, over those painful weeks she didn't even have a decent conversation with him. She avoided him, cringing whenever he came near her.

"You know, you're a pretty smart girl. And, I would probably be safe assuming that you've noticed Edward, over there, can't take a hint," he said, smirking. She fumed.

"I wish you'd take a hint," she hissed, standing up from her seat. She gave him one last glare before leaving the room.

"Having problems?"

Emmett tilted his head to find his new brother, Edward, standing near the piano with his hands shoved into his pockets. It seemed like he was only playing the instrument to avoid interaction with a certain 'someone' in the room.

"Hell yeah, she somehow hates me but has got the charms for _you_," He said, bitterly.

"I don't like her, not like that… at least," Edward replied.

"You can read her mind, right?"

"… Unfortunately,"

"Tell me what she thinks,"

Edward faltered for a moment, unsure of what to say, "Ah - she doesn't exactly…_ hate_ you but thinks you're rather… eccentric."

Emmett shook his head, unsatisfied. There definitely had to be some juicier excuses than that. Sure, he was a little too… _enthusiastic_ compared to her meek persona but that couldn't be the reason why she looked at him as if he just ate her cat or something. She just didn't want anything to do with him and he'd find out exactly why.

"What about you? What does she think of you? It must be pretty bad since, well, you avoid her like she's some type of a plague," He stated.

Edward stared at the floor, thinking, "She… she wants me to be more than a brother - to treat her _differently_. It's been like this for awhile now but, I don't… I personally don't care for her in that way. She's my sister, that's all."

Emmett nodded, suddenly feeling dull.

"You seem to beg the differ," Edward stated, slightly smiling.

"… What?"

"You like her,"

"Not like a sister if that's what you want to know,"

Edward smirked, knowing what exactly what he meant, "At least keep your thoughts a bit more… _appropriate_. She is my sister, Emmett."

"Heh, I sometimes forget that - especially with the way she goddamn looks at you," He muttered.

* * *

><p>Rosalie was pacing around her room, rushed. She threw her <em>Romeo &amp; Juliet <em>book against the bed.

Looking at her bedroom mirror, she frowned. She had spent a good forty-five minutes curling and knotting her hair into a perfect bun. Trails of her hair now dripped down elegantly as some golden tresses tickled her neck - she looked amazing. But her eyes seemed cold and distant as her mouth settled into a straight line. She was not happy.

The fact is that, she had gotten all dolled up for _him. _She had wasted her entire time (and morning) for _him. _Yet, he wouldn't even look at her. Didn't even acknowledge her existence; _Edward Cullen_ was driving her insane. No matter what she did, he just didn't seem to notice or care. As if her thoughts weren't blatantly obvious, she tried so hard to get his response - his _feelings_.

However, today was just another day of Edward ignoring her along with that _monkey _irritating the heck out of her. She didn't know what his problem was; honestly, all she had done was 'save' his life and his way of thanking her should be leaving. her. alone. Simple and easy.

Yet, when she heard a knock on the door and flung it open, his vivid and keen eyes met hers again. They were like dazzling emeralds. She froze.

"Mind if I come in?"

_You're a smart girl, you know…_

"Ha - never mind. Doesn't seem like you'll let me in anyway,"

_I'd think you'd be attentive enough to notice…_

"Look, about the whole Edward thing; I know you… like him…"

_Edward doesn't seem to take hints. Your hints, at least._

"I guess what I'm trying to say is - I'm sorry, Rose."

She clutched the door handle tighter, not worried about whether she might break it. Her eyes softened, "I won't give up. I _do_ like him - I mean… I want him to notice at least."

His arms crossed in front of his chest, "he's breaking your heart."

She smiled, "I know."

With that she slammed the door shut, creating a blockade between them. He couldn't understand it. She could do so much better, so much more. Yet her endurance and capacity to go on, to not give up just simply amazed him.

Heck, Emmett Cullen had never been speechless… until now.

His mouth slightly curved and he was about to walk away when he noticed a pin on the ground - her pin. It was orange… and he should have given it back. Should have knocked on her door and returned it. Should have done _something_.

Instead, he walked away with it - her strength clutched inside his palm.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Whoa, this is shorter than I expected. :P haha, hoped you liked it though.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend, Bambi, who totally boosted up my morale and cranked up the creative juices inside my head. Thanks gurl~

R&R? Pwease?


	3. Purple

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3

_**Purple: **__A color of judgment and peace; royalty. _

…

_He sat in the hallway, waiting. _

He sat in the hallway, waiting. He watched a crowd of people walk by as a petite girl in a tight red dress led them. He felt Edward tense up next to him. What were they going to do?

It had all started when they received a letter from Italy - they had wanted to see him, the new one. Part of him felt happy, he was going to be introduced to the head of the vampire clan; the Volturi. But, after watching Rosalie's face fall into disapproval with her eyes widening in disgust- he felt no specialness. He felt like dirt.

But, after a week of packing, he was now in Italy with Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle. The girls had decided to stay back home- she wasn't with him.

He stared down at the orange pin that he had taken from her, clenching it within his hands. What were they going to do? A million questions were flying through his head as he heard some distinct screaming. He could smell blood, lots of it. It made him want to puke, to attack, to just _screw it all up. _

It made him a monster.

* * *

><p>Rosalie couldn't stop pacing.<p>

She had been walking around in the living room for hours, her mind flying in every direction. She was restless, if not, panicked.

"Rosie, calm down - Emmett will be fine."

She turned around to find Alice walking along the tip of the sofa, her balance and pixie hair staying perfectly in motion. She swiftly jumped into mid-air and landed perfectly on her feet with her hands in a graceful notion. She was like a delicate ballerina.

"I'm not worried about him," Rosalie defended, scowling.

"Oh. I see, so you were just pacing around like a maniac to create a hole in the ground? Tsk, what bizarre hobbies you have," Alice replied, grinning at her sister's denial.

"I'm not worried about _him_; I'm worried about the Volturi and their _judgment_," Rosalie stated, her arms crossed in front of her.

"I'm sure the Volturi will love him and from what I saw, they won't take him in," Alice said, remembering her vision from last night.

"Your visions aren't always accurate, Alice," Rosalie stated, her eyes darkening. Alice fidgeted, feeling a rush of guilt along with an apology stuck in her throat. If she was wrong… oh dear.

What were they going to do?

* * *

><p>When Emmett entered the room, his attention immediately fell to the three marbled seats that centered the room - the people that sat in them smiled.<p>

Aro motioned him to come forward, eyeing him as if he was a new toy - a new victim. The rest stared at him blatantly. Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Come here young one,"

Emmett moved forward with his arms crossed.

"Let me see your hand,"

He slowly raised his right hand, confused. Aro latched onto his wrist, his fingers gliding up and down his palm; his expression showed calmness and serenity that Emmett quickly snatched his hand back, freaked out by this vampire king.

"My, my, what an _amusing _life you've had. I see your powers include your strength and such. Yet, you seem to have taken a particular _interest _in one of your… family members," Aro commented, his eyes moving back and forth from Emmett to Carlisle.

"Actually, Aro, Emmett is quite passionate about his cause. He will have her hand in no time," Carlisle said, smiling. Emmett smirked.

"I see but, he won't last long, Carlisle. Your… vegetarianism will not suffice, this man is strong with physical power - He should stay here, where blood is abundant. After all, I'm sure your… _lovely_ _daughter_ can wait, there is no guarantee that this matchmaking will work. You've had enough trouble with her and Edward already so… why not leave this one here?" Aro questioned, smiling creepily at Emmett.

Carlisle frowned, "No, Aro. Emmett is part of the family now and will be united with Rosalie soon - Alice even saw a vision."

"Ah - I see. And, why is she not here?"

"The girls decided they needed some free time to themselves."

Aro chuckled, standing up from his seat, "Carlisle, I want Emmett to stay here with us. He'll cause problems that you will not be able to avoid; let me have some of your burden this time."

Edward scoffed, his eyes glaring at the clan's leader, "Emmett is strong enough to control his impulses. And if he does cause problems, we'll just act accordingly."

Aro's smile slid off of his face as he stared at Edward, "My, you also seem very serious about this. I'm still waiting for you to lash out, young one."

Edward hissed, "I'll join you only when I make a mistake."

Silence then covered the room as tensions flared. Aro cleared his throat, "Very well, I see we have come to no conclusion. I want Emmett to stay but, Edward has made a better offer - forgive us Emmett. However, we will be seeing each other very soon; tell my regards to the girls."

Carlisle nodded. The group of boys were about halfway to the door when Aro stopped them, "Oh, Emmett, I almost forgot. You must meet Jane - she is _dying _to see you. Consider it… an exchange for your brother."

He didn't even have time to think or react, the only exhilarating thought in his body was: _Pain. _He clutched the orange pin harder until his hands were shaking.

_Goddamned pain._

* * *

><p>Alice gasped, her eyes widening from shock.<p>

Rosalie rushed to her side, "What Alice, what did you see?"

"They … they made an exchange. Aro wanted Emmett to stay but Edward made a deal that he'd join them instead when he… oh _god_, Jane," Alice muttered, her hands trembling. Silence surrounded them.

Rosalie waited for Alice to calm down by bringing her some pencils and pieces of paper. Her mind was absolutely blank, she couldn't think about Emmett anymore. Her senses were fried with something very familiar to her - anxiety. Rosalie had always felt like there was no peace in her life, as if only fear and hatred cursed her blood.

For once she felt sorry for not being a better person. For not being satisfied with her second life. For not _thanking _him sooner.

"_You're only a pretty face my dear…_

She felt incomplete.

…_but, you'll be of no use for us."_

* * *

><p>"Goddamn <em>bitch<em>, she didn't even drop a warning," Emmett hissed, walking out of the building. Edward grinned in response as Jasper smirked.

"Think about it this way - if you can handle Jane, you can handle Rosalie," Carlisle said.

Emmett scoffed, "Rosalie isn't the one trying to kill me… I hope."

They laughed at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I…I don't like this chapter :\ it seems choppy and well… I just don't like it.

Usually, I pick an idea and then choose a color based on the circumstances but for this chapter, it was the opposite. Color first - then idea. Bleh. Never trying that again.

Anyways, I hoped you liked it, if not, better stuff will come soon~

BYES.


	4. Gray

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 4

_**Gray: **__A color of sorrow and isolation; friendship _

…

_He was screwed. _

He was screwed. He didn't mean to do it, honestly. But the scent of her blood, her sweet dripping voice humming in his ears, and her slightly pink luscious lips; it was all too much.

When she smiled at him, he felt something erupt inside of him. Something so dangerous that he wanted it to take over his body.

And it did.

Because right now, there she was: lying dead on the ground with a pile of blood gushing out of her neck. Her amber eyes widened from shock, her lips coated in purple, and her skin that was once glowing was now hollow. She was dead - he was damned.

He felt her blood drip down his neck and onto his clothes. His eyes were pitch dark as his teeth bit into her again. Again and Again. Because he simply wanted more.

More blood, more warmth, more… sense of feeling _alive_. Before he knew it her neck snapped as her head lulled back, her hair falling backwards. He screamed.

It was too much…

Too much blood.

Too much color.

Too much _human_.

And so when his head started throbbing with addiction: his hidden, unconscious monster took over as he plunged himself into her skin again, simply to want more. To crave more. To demand more. And he knew very well that after all this…

He was so _freakin'_ screwed.

* * *

><p>Rosalie knew something was wrong. She could smell a distinct scent of flesh suddenly enter the house. And then someone knocked on her door - it was Carlisle.<p>

"Rose, I need you to stay upstairs and start packing your stuff - we will be going to a new place."

She blinked, "We're moving?"

Carlisle's eyes darkened but his lips formed a plastic smile, "Yes, dear. We… are going to need a fresh start after tonight."

She nodded, skeptical.

"Oh, and Rose. I want you to talk to Emmett."

She froze.

"He… He really needs some company right now - after you're done packing, of course."

She numbly agreed, shutting the door at Carlisle's departure. Why did she have to talk him? She didn't know exactly but with that lingering smell of blood taunting the house, she probably could guess why.

* * *

><p>Emmett was staring at the sky, his hands gripping onto the ledge of the balcony.<p>

He could still feel that utter taste of blood roll onto his tongue. His throat tightened. He growled. He was monster, he made a mistake, and now they had to run.

Run away to a new place while pretending to be innocent - it made him sick. And it was his entire goddamn fault.

"Emmett?"

He froze.

"Carlisle said, well, he just mentioned you wanted to talk."

He turned around to find Rosalie leaning against the door, her arms crossed. He cleared his throat, his eyes hovering over her face before he turned back around.

"I don't need a pep talk," he grumbled.

She frowned, "You messed up, didn't you?"

He slammed his hands down, his eyes darkening, "What do you _want _Rosalie? 'Cause if you're just here to lecture me, you can save your pretty voice - I want to be alone."

She opened her mouth to respond but didn't know what to say. His back was turned towards her, he was upset, and he wanted nothing to do with her at the very moment. Logically, she should have left him yet... she went to stand near him instead.

She looked at him and then away, mumbling, "I'm sorry, Emmett."

He closed his eyes, "For what? You didn't _eat _her."

"It's still my fault though, I'm the reason she's dead. I'm the reason you… If I hadn't brought you here, none of this would have happened; that girl would still be alive."

...

He clenched his fists, "So you regret it?"

This time, she was speechless. Did she? Did she regret ever 'saving' him and then ignoring his every move to get close to her?

… She nodded.

"Ah - I guess you really must hate me now," He remarked, shaking his head.

She sighed, "I know what it's like, to kill the innocent. Well, the _almost _innocent. Believe me, you won't feel guilty after a while."

"You're saying it's okay to hunt humans?"

She glared, "I'm saying that you can't avoid mistakes. Sometimes, you'll kill on instinct - you can't deny that as a newborn. However, sometimes you'll kill for revenge."

He nodded.

They remained silent after that, secretly enjoying each other's company as the crescent moon shined above them.

Emmett smirked, "You know, you suck at pep talks."

Rosalie glared at him as turned around to leave when Emmett quickly grabbed her hand. She froze.

"Sorry Rose, I just… can we be friends?"

She blinked, surprised. Should they? She wanted to deny it and walk away. But, Carlisle's words flashed through her head again.

'_He needs company, Rose.' _

His emerald eyes stared at her with hope - something unknown to her. Slowly and cautiously, she nodded yes. His face broke out into a grin.

He quickly let go of her hand as she left him to be alone again. The scent of blood still suffocating him, getting around his nerves; taunting him. But, at least he knew, even when he was alone, that he'd still have her support.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

My goodness, I don't know why this took me so long. :\ But, at least I got it finished ~

I obsessed over _Twilight _after watching a twilight-movie-marathon with my friends. Sadly, I wasn't obsessing over the vampires XD the werewolves got to me. Oh, Jacob.

Summer is also ending. D: another reason why this forever~!

OVERALL: R&R. Pwease?


	5. Light Purple

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter Five

_**Light Purple: **__A color that evokes nostalgic and romantic feelings._

…

_She hated this day._

She hated this day. She hated everything about it because it made her sick to her stomach and just queasy.

To make it worse, Emmett was in an especially vivid mood. Oh joy.

"Hey Rose, guess what day it is?" He asked, walking towards her with a goofy smile on his face.

She flinched, "Tuesday?"

"Well, yeah… but today's the day I met you - remember, in that forest?" He remarked, tilting his head.

She blinked. _Today's the day I met you…_

"So, don't you think we should celebrate?"

_So, we must celebrate._

"Rose, we should have a party."

_Rose, we should get married._

"So… say yes?"

_Say I do? _

…

"Rose? You're spacing out."

She suddenly snapped, tightly clenching her jaw. Her eyes narrowed as her demeanor quickly changed. She was furious, if not, deadly.

"So, are we partying or -

"Emmett. _Don't_." She hissed, glaring at him.

His heart felt slightly hurt but he smiled, "Why not?"

_Why not, Rose? _

"NO. We will _not_ celebrate or throw a goddam party. Forget it." She insisted, her hands forming into fists. She started to blink rapidly.

_Rose, it will the best day of your life. _

She cursed, pushing Emmett aside as she made her escape. Her steady walk away quickly turned into a sprint.

_Marry me, darling. _

She ran into her room, trembling.

_I will always…_

She yanked her balcony door open and flew outside, her throat thirsting for blood - for flesh. Her fangs soon appeared as her eyes darkened. She felt absolute nausea and filth.

… _Love you. _

She felt tainted.

* * *

><p>He was lying on top of the couch with a book gripped in his hands. His eyes slowly skimmed over the words for the tenth time but nothing registered in his head. And he was only on page six. He sighed.<p>

"Emmett, you're bringing the mood down."

He turned his head to find Jasper grinning at him, his hands shoved inside his pockets.

"Ha-ha, very funny Jasper," he replied sarcastically, throwing his book aside.

Jasper walked towards him, his mouth quirking at the sight of a gloomy Emmett. He clicked his tongue,"I could force ya to be happy but I'd be cheatin' then. Besides, what's got all your energy drained today, are ya thirsty?"

Emmett shook his head 'no'.

"Bored?"

Another 'no'.

"Women?"

Bingo. He nodded, "The usual shit - Rose hates me."

Jasper shrugged, "I don't think she _hates _you … today is just a particularly depressing day for her, that's all."

Emmett quickly sat up straight, glaring, "Why? Because she met me - is that the fucking problem?"

Jasper stared at him, confused. He didn't know that Emmett was still oblivious to what had happened that day. Yes, she had saved him but…

"Ya really don't know, do ya cowboy?"

Emmett blinked, "know what?"

Jasper stood still, secretly trying to control Emmett's mood, "I can't tell ya, it's not my story to tell."

"Jasper… stop trying to be the good brother_. Tell me what happened_."

Jasper's eyes glinted slightly, his lips quirked, "today was the day Rosalie got engaged."

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long she had been standing outside, her hands gripping the edge of her balcony. Her eyes were closed and she could smell everything that moved or breathed in the forest. But in her mind, all she could see was <em>him. <em>

"_Rose, you are going to be the most beautiful bride the world has ever seen."_

"_I know, Royce. I know." _

Her lips trembled. Her memories took over again, leaving her absolutely helpless. She felt loneliness surround her body. Her frozen heart felt like it was filling up with angst. Most of all, she felt unprotected.

"Rose?"

Her eyes snapped open as she burst out of her thoughts. She didn't bother answering because Emmett had opened her balcony door and was now standing next to her. She looked away.

"Rose… Do you hate me that much?"

She fidgeted slightly, unprepared for his sudden round of questions.

"Emmett, I don't hate you…" she trailed off, "but I don't particularly_ like_ you either."

He nodded, feeling somewhat relieved, "So, what's it gonna take to win over your heart?"

_What's it gonna take to love you? _

She stared out at the horizon in front of her, lost, "my heart is dead, remember?"

Emmett didn't know how to reply to that. So for once, he stayed quiet, secretly enjoying her company. She wasn't glaring at him or avoiding him - she just stood there instead, looking gorgeous in her pale, natural light. She looked fallen.

"Rose, I don't know what your past was like but I'm glad you got some kickass revenge."

She didn't move.

"But I'd like to say that I'm not like him - I'm not."

_I won't hurt you._

She sighed, "Emmett - what are you _really_ trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I can protect you," he stated, "but you have to trust me."

She rolled her eyes, "And why would I do that?"

_Because I'm in love with you, Rose. _

"Because we're friends, that's why."

And with that Emmett left her side, quickly strutting out of her room. She shook her head, thinking of the ridiculous idea called trust.

_Heh, trust. _

The idea was rather simple but it was also the beginning to a relationship that Rose didn't want. She sighed, confused and irritated by Emmett's gesture.

_That stupid monkey._

* * *

><p>"God, I am so stupid," Emmett admitted, burying his face into his hands while Jasper leaned against the sofa.<p>

"Why? Did ya piss her off even more?"

Emmett shook his head, "No… but I compared myself to her freakin' fiancé and then told her to trust me."

Jasper clicked his tongue, "At least you came out alive."

Emmett groaned, collapsing into the sofa. Not only had he been rambling nonsense but the whole entire time he couldn't stop thinking about the way she looked; standing beautifully against the sunlight.

He _should_ have been listening to her instead, trying to comfort her.

"Jasper, now what?"

His brother shrugged, "It'll work out- I know it will."

Emmett scoffed, "How do you know?"

His brother smirked, trying to control a slightly emotional Emmett, as he suddenly remembered what Alice had told him last night (about her vision).

He looked at Emmett before mockingly stating, "Trust me."

* * *

><p>AN note:

Wow, this chapter certainly took a long time but, what can I say, life happened. :]

Anyways, I think Rose and Emmett's relationship is somewhat progressing…? I hope. I mean, she's gotta get over Royce and trust her monkey man soon. But, it's gonna take some time of course.

Overall, I hope you liked it. Do review please and if you have time, check out the other story I posted called _No Silly Business_.

Oh! And if you want to request a color for next time, go ahead~!


End file.
